Legend of Zelda: Times of Change
by WindAndTime
Summary: Where did he go? That is the question we want to know as we retrace Link's steps in the world of Divergent. Possible mature themes, no cursing.
1. Book of Zelda: Prologue

Before we start, gotta let ya know I don't own Legend of Zelda or Divergent in anyway at all.

This is a story based on Divergent culture using LOZ characters.

This is my first Fic so lets hope it turns out well.

* * *

I lead her into a small gray room, somewhere in the Abnegation area of the city. It was simple, gray concrete walls, a small window for light, and a table made of wood in the center. There was two very old, very refurbished looking chairs, and on the table set some documents as well as an unlit candle for meetings that went into the night. In front of me set the leader of the Abnegation and the leader of the city. Despite her bland gray robes and her weariness from the recent events, she still had a regal beauty about her. She did not wear makeup, but her face had a natural snowy paleness to it, with rosy lips and bright blue eyes. Her hair was incredibly long, I believe it was the only selfishness this girl had in her, something she yearned for to separate herself from the empty life of the Abnegation.

"Madam Zelda, I am going to need to set some stuff up before we get started, please forgive me for not being prepared." I smiled at her as she simply nodded towards me. If she was upset she wouldn't show it, Abnegation does not allow her to be upset or have emotion. I turned the camera to face the table, hoping the batteries would last. "My name is (_) and I am here with Zelda, leader of the City and Abnegation. She is also a childhood friend of Link. This interview is to help shed some light on just where he went, Zelda do you consent to this recording?"

"Yes, there will not be any problem with recording," her voice was gentle, and had a slight lilt to it. Something from her past, something that held her to her roots, that wouldn't allow her to fully be free of herself.

I steadied myself before her, sitting resolutely. I knew she wouldn't give me any trouble, but she isn't Candor; the Abnegation will lie if it is better for others. "Zelda, do you know where Link is?"

She gave a soft shake of her head, "No, I am afraid I don't know. We did not have much contact after he left."

I examined her carefully; if she was lying I couldn't tell. Her face gave no signs. "Well what do you know? Anything you can tell me about him?"

"Well I only know a little, I was really only involved with him until the choosing, I also know his results of the aptitude test," she trailed off with her words, unsure if she should have had said them.

"It is ok to tell me, I know that test is confidential, but in this respect, I have been given permission to use any information I can, and anyone who gives it to me will not be held accountable, so please, tell me what you know." I was not entirely lying, but it didn't make any difference at the moment, I needed to know where he went.

"As you know, for us, life starts at the choosing, or that is what they say. To us it starts with the test, it makes us question just who we are." Her face became sullen as she remembered her past.

"So you are saying the test had something to do with what happened?" It bothered me how she was beating around the bush, "Please, just tell me everything you can."

She was getting agitated now, but her voice maintained her gentle tone, "For most of us, why we did what we did, why we followed him; it had a lot to do with that night. But he has always known who he was, and he always had his dreams in sight. He as always so resolute and so sure of himself…even when he was betrayed. HE could overcome the shock, and do what we could not. I think his condition made him wise in a way. All that time, unable to speak, mute from the moment we met him, but he could listen and he could think. I used to wish to hear his voice. But like I said, it all started with the choosing."


	2. Book of Zelda: Chickens and Testing

I stood in front of the door, for some reason I was nervous. Normally I would come each day to get my lazy friend for school, but today was a special day. Today we would take our aptitude test, and it would be the day we would leave each other. From behind me I heard Ganon groan and he reached over my head and rapped on the door. I shot an aggravated look at him and he laughed.

"Hurry it up Zelda," Ganon could be a jerk sometimes, but for the most part his heart always seemed in the right place. Ganon was incredibly large -he was 16- but he was already larger than many of the other adults, and working in the fields has made him stronger. Despite the Amity usually wearing earthy reds and yellows, Ganon had somehow gotten his hands on darker colors, and it really made him look intimidating.

My attention snapped back to the wooden door in front of me. Marks around the frame noted my, Link's, and Ganon's height. It seemed a couple of years ago Ganon left us in the dust, with Link only being slightly taller than I. The door in front of me opened and, Link's sister, Saria, a green haired girl a couple years older than us, opened it. "Is Link ready to go?" My voice was shaky with nerves.

Saria looked us over as if it was the last time she would see us. "Nah he is still asleep, I'll run up and go get him." She had a bounce in her step as she darted up the stairs. Saria was always full of energy and incredibly active. We stood in the cozy kitchen waiting for them. The house wasn't large, but it never felt small no matter how many were here. Link and Saria's parents used to invite us for dinner but never really said much to us. The room was always bright, and smells of delicious food would waft in the air, and I suddenly realized how hungry I was.

There was a scream of terror from upstairs followed by a thud like a body hitting the floor and then there was laughing. Saria must have scared Link, because he came stomping down the stairs in a huff. He tried fixing his hair, but it just stuck up in weird places. He shrugged and grabbed a green beanie. "Oh c'mon Link don't be upset! It wasn't actually a chicken I threw at you!" Saria begged forgiveness in between her gasps of breath as she recovered from laughing.

"Link, quit fooling around, we have to get going or we will have to walk," Ganon was impatient. He seemed like if he didn't leave immediately then they would miss some big moment. Link rolled his eyes, grabbed a biscuit, and hugged his parents before leaving.

Ganon was right; we did in fact miss the truck to the city, so we walked. We walked and walked, Link who couldn't talk, could whistle, and he loved doing it. He always whistled these oddly mysterious tunes. He even made me a lullaby once. It took about two hours for us to get to the city. We were lucky when we got to the gate; some of the Dauntless soldiers were willing to give us a ride into the city. Anything to escape the monotony of guard duty I suppose.

We ended up getting there just as classes ended and we got caught up in the hustle to the cafeteria. We sat there for hours. It was a slow process as we waited to get our tests taken care of.

My test led me to Abnegation but Link's was more interesting. It started just like mine, however, in a mirrored room with a chair. I remember the fear I had of that chair, like it was responsible for my life and I could blame it for everything, but it was just a chair. However, to Link it was his chance to move forward. He sat in the chair for a little while, before his proctor came in. She was a tall blue haired beauty of an Erudite. Her name was Ruto.

"Alright sweety, just sit back on the chair and relax," Her voice was very low and gentle, she remembered this day herself and was trying to relax him. She began to attach various wires and sensors to the skin around his chest and head. She moved away from him and came back with a small vial. "Please drink this and count backwards from 100." He followed her instructions and soon he was in some state between asleep and awake.

He was suddenly placed inside a room, much like the one he was recently in. The room seemed to be endless but also incredibly tight. It made him feel uncomfortable. In front of him was a large table and on the table were two plates. One held a lump of cheese and the other a knife. Between the two knives was a small note that said, "Please take an item." He raised an eyebrow at the note and it changed. "You will need one of them." He shrugged and picked up the knife.

As the knife rested in his hand, the table disappeared. Behind him he heard a small girl giggling. He turned towards her and instead of looking at her; he locked eyes with the snarling beast behind her. It resembled a dog, but it was no dog he had ever seen. It was monstrous, large and black. It seemed if shadows danced around the beast, and in its cold red glassy eyes, Link could see the reflection of the small girl.

Without wasting another second, he lunged between the two as the dog jumped. He landed with the beasts teeth around his arm. He shoved and shoved and when the beast wouldn't budge he sheathed the knife into its side. The dog whined and simply disappeared, and so did the room.

Suddenly he was planted on a bus. He looked around, confused and trying to figure out what was happening. He grabbed a paper from someone and looked through it. He let out a guttural growl and threw the paper on the ground and just sat down.

After riding for a moment, the bus stopped and an elderly old man came on the bus. Without a second thought Link offered him a seat. He held onto a pole looking over his arm where the dog had bitten him. There was no blood and no marks. "Hey boy!" The old man shouted at him. "Hey! Hey boy! You seen this girl around? Rumor has it she killed a guy!" He examined the picture and it was Zelda, he didn't think she would do something like that but shrugged and nodded that he had seen her.

With that the simulation ended. He woke up back in the same room. Ruto, however, was shocked. She rushed to his side and checked him over. "Are you ok? Does anything hurt? What happened in there?" It was too much at once and Link, out of some old habit, opened his mouth to speak but only a croak came out. He grimaced for letting it slip. He finally just shrugged, he was fine; he was how he always was.

"You need to be careful, ok? You can't let anyone know about…this." The secrecy she exhibited by dancing around the word interested him. "Look, Link you are what we call a Divergent. Essentially it means you don't easily fit into anyone faction. Divergence isn't uncommon, a lot of people may fall in one or two, but you... you can easily fit into four," Her voice was rushed and in a whisper as if they could be heard.

"Look, Link, don't tell anyone at all," she bit her tongue at her words but pushed forward. "Your results are going to be put in manually. I can't, in good faith, mark your test as divergent, which would bring you and your family a lot of pain. However this is kind of a blessing. While it is dangerous being divergent, you will succeed really well in just about any faction.

"In the first room you showed an absence of fear by facing the dog, but you also showed selflessness by protecting the girl at cost of yourself. On the bus, you showed curiosity and honesty, as well as selflessness. So with all that information, I am forced to say, you could be in any faction except maybe Amity, but that's where you are from, so who really knows. Whatever you do, lead a happy life. You can leave if you want, but you really don't seem like you care about this revelation." It was true; Link was still studying his arm and looking around the mirrored room. She sighed and shooed him off at last.


	3. Book of Zelda: Decisions Decisions

We were on our way home, but this time we opted not to ride the truck back. We wanted to spend some time thinking quietly, but we also wanted to be together a little longer before everything happened tomorrow. I wanted time to just freeze here, the three of us happily walking together. The city was teeming with other factions as we got closer to the hub, but as we were leaving to go beyond the gates, the crowds of people began to thin.

No matter what I did, I felt so unsure about what was going on, but the other two looked so confident. Ganon was smug, he knew he would choose Dauntless, everyone knew he would. He was always shouting Dauntless this and Dauntless that when he was a kid. He was always fighting, but it never seemed like he did it for the wrong reason. He wanted to stand up and protect those around him.

Link on the other hand while he was never a bad kid, he was rotten. He teased the chickens a lot and just like playing general pranks on people. I always thought that mischievousness would lead him to Erudite, but he was too lazy. His favorite thing to do was sleep.

I, however, had a lot to think about. My test pointed to Abnegation and to Amity. If I had only one result my life would have been simpler. If I had Amity I could make my father proud, grow up in the complex, and maybe marry Link if he stuck around. However if I go to Abnegation I could forget about silly things like love, or self, and devote my being to helping the city, but everyone outside of Amity would say I abandoned my father, the speaker of Amity. He would be shamed in the council and no one would take him seriously.

Later that night I lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. I had counted the tiles in the ceiling about a hundred times now, and still sleep wanted nothing to do with me. Then a sound came from my window. I looked with apprehension but I quickly recognized the silhouette. I ran over to my window and opened it. Link clamored in with surprising agility. He gave me a coy smile and held up a notebook, this was his way of saying he wanted to talk.

He handed me the notebook, and on it he had scribbled and crossed out tons of different things. I scanned until I reached the bottom and read the few words. I will miss you, I plan to leave Amity. I was shocked, and concerned, but that made my decision between Amity and Abnegation that much more clear.

"Link stop, we aren't supposed to discuss our results... please, why would you leave Amity?!" I could feel my throat tighten. He was so sure and confident; he knew he was leaving despite how hard his life would be. "Everyone here understands you, why leave?"

He began to scrawl something else down and laughed while he did it. Chickens? I rolled my eyes at him, I was scared for him and worried, and I felt like I had lost everything in my life. He quickly began writing once I stopped laughing. If I stay here, I won't amount to anything. I won't be able to be who I am. There is nothing wrong with peace, but I could go be a scientist, or a judge, or even a warrior.

"Link...," my voice cracked. He had dreams and ambitions, and that never once crossed my mind. I only treated him as a little fragile doll I would keep on a shelf out of harm's way. And here he was, so sure of where he was going in his life. He never seemed as strong as he did then.

He smiled sincerely and began to write again. I plan to go to Dauntless, I know Ganon is going, but he didn't pressure me. Please do not follow me, stay in Amity with your family.

"Link, we- we can't talk about that st-stu-ff," my voice caught in my throat and I was on the edge of tears. I buried my head into his chest and all the pain of losing him was released. He sat there with me for what seemed like an eternity, but in truth it was an hour. He did not try to leave; he just patted my head or rubbed my back. "Link this doesn't have to be good bye, we can still see each other!"

He used his finger to trace words on my back. Y-E-A-H I A-M S-U-R-E W-E C-A-N. I looked up into his eyes; they were so kind, and incredibly blue. I reached up and kissed him gently. He was kind and returned the kiss but broke the embrace. He wrote on his paper again, I need to leave, be happy with your life. I will miss you. And with that I was defeated, and embarrassed. I crawled into my bedroom and sobbed until I fell asleep. That night the scene replayed constantly in my dreams.

The next morning was no fun. I got up more tired than rested and I felt like I was trampled by cattle. However, my morning got worse when I realized I would see Link again. I was angry at myself for what happened the previous night, but just like any other day Ganon and I met at his house to wake him up.

We were surprised when he met us in his hallway, completely awake and prepared to go. He smiled at me just like he would have any other day. I was not sure if he was being kind for my benefit or he just did not think anything of the kiss. It did not take long though for everything to go back to normal, and if that day had not been what it was, it may have even been relaxing to ride in the truck with him and Ganon, but as we got closer to the Hub, it meant getting closer to leaving my friends.

We finally arrived at the Hub. I came here every day for classes, but of all days, this building loomed over me like I was walking to a death sentence. I knew I would leave this life once I exited this building, because I would not be Zelda any more, I would be Abnegation. I left notes to my father and any friends I thought would stay explaining my actions. I took each step slowly, deliberately hanging on to my time as Amity. When we arrived in the room it was breath taking.

The room for the choosing was circular with seats around a small platform in the center. The room however was incredibly dark. The only lights that were one ran along the floor, and large spot lights illuminating the platform and the five bowls that stood on pedestals on it. Each of the bowls represented the factions.

Abnegation's bowl was empty, to put something in the bowl would be selfish, it would be using something that could have been used elsewhere.

Dauntless' bowl held fire, it represented their courage but it also showed the force and ferocity the made them what they are.

Erudite had scraps of what appeared to be textbooks; whoever picked this would be spending their blood for knowledge.

Amity had soil in their pedestal, we believed that peace was the only answer, and soil represented growth and the place of birth for all living things.

Candor's bowl held a chess board, one should always see the world in white and black, there is no lying, only the truth.

As everyone began to be seated, those of us who would be participating in the choosing were lined up around the platform. It felt like ages, but after ten minutes a tall tan-skinned woman with red hair, bright as fire, took the stage. This year it was Dauntless who would lead the choosing and from how she was dressed it was obvious that she was Dauntless to the bone. She wore tight black pants, black boots, and a top that only covered her chest. She also had tattoos, the largest was surprisingly an outdated symbol of balance, a yin-yang, on her side. I had met her before; she was Nabooru, a dauntless leader at the age of 20.

"For anyone unaware, I am one of three Dauntless leaders, my name is Nabooru!" Her voice was very soft, but demanded attention, she reminded me of a snake, like she could strike at any second. She walked around the stadium taking a long pause, tracing the rim of the bowls on stage. "We have gathered here to witness our children and our children's children make a choice. Yesterday we gave them a test, and time to think. Now it is time for them to take action!" Her voice was powerful, she was a great speaker. "Now the first person who will demonstrate their action will be a small Amity girl!" I was the only Amity girl, I get to start this all off, and I get to betray my father right from the very beginning. "ZELDA!"

I couldn't let anyone know I was terrified. That I was scared for my father, that Link would admonish me if he knew I was leaving Amity, or even if Ganon would look down on me for going to Abnegation. I walked slower than I had coming in, doing my best not to trip on the long dress my father got for me for this day. I reached the center of the stage much sooner than I wanted. Nabooru looked me over and handed me the knife. I ran the blade across my palm and held the blood in my hand. I closed my eyes and shoved my hand out over top of the empty bowl. My blood was the first to drop in to the emptiness that was Abnegation.

I left the stage and went to my new family, I could not look at anyone, but they surrounded me and fixed the cut on my hand, one even tore their robes to bandage it. I smiled kindly. "Next to choose! Midna!" I watched the fiery red head go up and in no time she picked Dauntless. Their reaction was the opposite of my new faction. They all yelled and shouted in celebration, and it continued each time they got a new member. "Next to choose! Link!" My body froze at his name, and I watched him as he walked.

He walked with authority, and suddenly everything and nothing seemed to happen all at once. I watched him walk up on the stage. He grasped the knife and stared right in Nabooru's eyes. He ran the blade across his hand and dropped a pool of blood into the Dauntless flames. He did not wait for her to say his name before walking toward his new family. "Welcome to Dauntless, Link!" Again there was a roar of celebration.

"Lastly, we will be wrapping this choosing up the way we started, another Amity, Ganon!" Nabooru shouted his name louder than the others, and I watched him walk to the dauntless bowl. He did not accept the knife, and instead his blood pooled and dripped into the bowl from cuts in his hand caused by his anticipation. She muttered something to him and gave a coy smile, and reminded me even more of a snake. With that everything was over, we had gone our separate ways.


	4. Saria's Song: The Boy in the Field

I leaned back in my chair trying to take all the information in. It didn't really help me with where Link may be, but it did help me figure out a bit of his personality and what he was like. "Thank you for everything, Zelda. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

She looked at me, but never in the eyes, it was like she was imagining the wall behind me. "No, there isn't anything I can tell you that will help you right now." She was being vague, this is how Abnegation dealt with lying, if they aren't specific then it isn't lying. "However, I did bring something you may want to take a look at. Link had a friend in Dauntless, Midna. I have a box of tapes that she would use to record herself, kind of like a diary. Please take them they might help."

I nodded and stood up. The box looked heavy and I let out an audible groan. "Well might as well look at these, she must have really liked taping herself." I hefted the box into my arms and started for the door. "Thank you for your time Zelda."

"O-one more thing; Ganon is being held by Candor and will be undergoing trial in a couple days. He will be under the serum's affects during trial so you may be able to get information from him. I will arrange to have you question him. And... and you can talk to Saria, she is in the hospital in the Erudite section. She is rather weak, so please don't bother her too much." Her voice was soft, it seemed like there was more to tell, but she couldn't bear it.

"Thank you so much Zelda, this will help me a lot." I left her in the room alone, and with the box in hand, and the Erudite hospital close, I decided my next visit would be to Saria.

I walked through the Erudite section of the city, it was very clean and pristine. It didn't have the grubby sort of feel like other parts had, and very odd that I never saw any factionless. There was not a single one in this area. I managed to find my way to the hospital, and it was huge, with large glass windows, a white marble entrance and broken statues of angels that only added to its beauty. I walked in and was immediately hit with the strong odor of antiseptic.

It didn't take long for me to wander to the nurse's desk. A tall, amazingly beautiful girl was there, with striking blue hair. "Ma'am could you help me find the room of Saria?" My voice was quiet, I was a little intimidated by how pretty she was.

"Oh me? Yes, yes. One moment while I locate her room." She turned to face me, and she wore a pair of glasses, that perched lazily on the bridge of her nose. She ruffled through some papers until she found a clipboard she was looking for, it was already in her hand. She gave a very soft chuckle trying to hide her slight ditzyness. "Yes, um please this way." She motioned with her finger and I followed.

"Saria has been here for quite a while. If you need any assistance please call, the poor thing is so young." Her voice took a darker tone; it seemed she didn't expect her to recover. "Please do not force her to do anything, she is more than willing to help, but she will go beyond her means. And right now, her means are not a lot. By the way, I am Ruto, call for me if you need anything at all." With that she turned and left.

I stood watching the door for a moment mentally preparing myself. I knocked gently and pushed the door open. The room was conflicting. It looked like the typical, sterile, white hospital room. However it felt so comfortable, almost homey. In the far corner by the large glass windows, that over looked a small garden, was a green haired girl: Saria. "Hello, miss Saria? I am (_), do you mind if I come in and have a quick word?"

Saria didn't move, she sat perfectly still in her chair and looked out. At first I thought she was sleeping, but in a voice as soft and sweet as any melody, I heard her speak. "Yes, please come in, it has been a couple days since I have had visitors."

I meandered me way to a chair near her and set down. She looked at me from the corner of her eye and a small smile spread across her face. "Well you are a cutie aren't you," she giggled a little. "What can I do for you?"

I moved a little uncomfortably in my chair and bent forward, clasping my hands. "Could you please tell me what you can about Link?" She stared at me from the corner of her eyes and before releasing a breath, seeming to decide to talk.

"Yes, I can tell you about my brother, but first, can you help me to my bed?" I nodded, and bent down over her to pick her up. I carried her princess style to her bed, she was pleased, it must have been a while since someone was this close to her. I felt my cheeks blush a bit and gently laid her in the bed. "So you want to hear about my brother? I only have a couple interesting stories, I don't know if they will be worth hearing."

"Anything at all please, you lived with him, you must know the most about him," I didn't realize, but my voice seemed almost like it was begging.

"Well I know where he came from. I don't know if you are aware, but Link and I are not biological siblings. All I know is the story my father told me. Now sit, please, and let me tell you about it." She took a deep breath and began to go into detail of how her and Link became family.

"It was dark, there had been reports of wild animal attacks. Normally we in Amity handled it, but on this occasion we had some Dauntless rookies helping. My father was one of the people on the hunt. He has always said there was something going on. While people's belongings would turn up here and there, no blood or limbs or bones were ever found.

"They searched for hours and hours. The sun had just begun to rise when in the distance a cry rang out. My dad said he could tell it was a child, a young one. They all followed the sound and came up to a clearing. From what my dad told us, there was a crying child nestled beside the body of a woman in Abnegation clothes.

"The woman was ravaged by beasts, but the boy wasn't even scratched. My father picked the boy up and took him away. Later it was discovered that the woman was not a registered citizen. No one knew her; the factions checked databases but found nothing and the factionless didn't recognize her.

"Eventually we adopted Link. We don't know much else. Whatever happened is locked in the mind of a mute boy who was traumatized at the age of three."

I sat there chewing on my lip, this just brought up more questions than answers. "Saria, is there anything else you can tell me?"

"I did meet him on visitation day; it may shed some light on what you are looking for." Her breathing was becoming shallow. "So about visitation..."


	5. Saria's Song: The Boys in the Pit

I stood in a large crowd of people. This was the Pit, a large open chasm of a room, and the only light came from the blueish white lights on the wall and the large open glass ceiling. Despite the large open area, I felt enclosed and suffocated. I had to push it aside, I was here to see my pesky brother, and all the others around me were eagerly waiting for family also. I knew many would be disappointed; Dauntless initiates were often shunned by families. The families would see them as rebellious children and effectively cut ties with them. The children wouldn't know this until visitation. On the flip side though, sometimes children would abandon their parents, they believed it would make the transition to their new home easier. I prayed Link would come to me.

I was rewarded very quickly when I heard a girl's voice calling out his name. I watched them approach and I saw the girl drag him along. He was yawning, so he had probably been asleep. A little more than a week at Dauntless, and he was still just the same as always. My restlessness subsided a bit as him and the girl approached. "Hey little brother! Who is the girl?!" I smiled wide and laughed, feeling any other unease leave.

He groaned at me, he never liked being teased. The girl at his side piped up however and spoke with voice with an odd mix of gentleness and roughness, "I am not girl; I am Midna. Link and I are both initiates." She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, full of energy. She had bright red hair, a large portion of which was covering her right eye. I stared, and realized she had a bandage wrapped around that portion of her head. She noticed too and pushed her hair back some as if showing me. The skin around the bandage was bruised. "It is just an injury from training, its nothing big."

I nodded my concerns for the new girl relieved. "So Link, how do you like it here?" I noticed his arms and chest had gotten sturdier and larger. "Looks like you have been working out, that's a lot of progress for just a week and a half. I wonder how much larger Ganon has become." It was slight, but I saw Midna tense, however I felt anger coming off Link. What could have happened to make such a gentle boy so angry?

Link reached in his pockets and began to furiously write on a piece of paper. I glanced to Midna hoping to get some kind of information. And almost as if she could read my mind she spoke. "You may not know him, but Zant was a Dauntless born who is going through initiation with us. He and Ganon became quick friends. I didn't know Ganon, but he has become brutal and power hungry. Zant and I fought in a match a few days ago. He easily won, but while I was on the floor he began to kick me in the face. I blacked out after that, but when I came to I had lost all sight in my eye." Her words were soft, but behind them was a determination I couldn't hope to understand.

Link stopped writing and handed me the note, Ganon has become a monster, something changed when he left Amity, he used to be a little high strung, but now he is just brutal. I didn't understand what to do, I felt helpless. I was his sister, and I could do nothing.

I couldn't believe what I had read. Ganon was just a kid, a kid from Amity. He had only been away from us for a week or so and he had already changed so much. "Link we need to get you out of here, this is no place for children!" I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him away, but he had gotten so much stronger, I couldn't budge him at all. "Link why won't you come with me, I don't want to see you get hurt...," at this point I had begun to cry. I fell to my knees sobbing but he shook his head and began to write again.

I am the only one who can stand up to him. That was all he wrote and he gave me a hug.

I was surprised when I felt someone else hug me, and I looked to see the bright red hair of Midna pour over me as she wrapped her arms around me. It was awkward, she wanted to help, but she was obviously new at this. "Let me take you out of here." Midna grabbed my shoulder and helped me up; she was also incredibly strong despite her small body. She walked me away after I received one last hug from Link.

As we were leaving we crossed into Ganon's path. "HOW COULD YOU!" I shouted. I didn't even realize my voice could get so loud. He was stunned but he just gave a cocky smirk.

"Shut up, you have no reason to berate me, Link is safe, and with his ranking he won't have a problem here." Ganon's voice was cool, he wasn't loud, and he wasn't going to let anything I said bother him. To him I was a roach, someone who had simply been a tool in Amity. "Zant get her out of here!"

I finally saw Zant, his eyes were pin points, more white than color and pupil and he scared me, but Midna stepped in front of me. He was the reason she lost an eye, but she was willing to protect me... it gave me courage. I pulled my hand back and slapped Zant across the face, digging my nails into his face as they raked across. He howled in pain as blood beaded. He didn't hold back and he punched me in the head, and I fell down. I fell down, and I was never able to get back up.

"So that's where it began?" I was curious for more but she simply shrugged.

"I remember flashes of things from there till about a month ago. The fall paralyzed me; while I can move my arms to some extent I cannot really do much else, and the blow to the head gave me a massive concussion. All I remember is, when I fell Link saw and they all began fighting but Midna stayed with me."

I stayed with Saria a little bit longer, helping to take care of her. When it was time for guests to leave, I paid my respects and was on my way, I had a lot of videos to watch.


	6. Midna's Record: Entry 1

"Sorry it has been so long since I have recorded anything, I had to get a new camera when I came to Dauntless." On the screen was a short dark skinned girl. She had reddish brown eyes and vibrant red hair. "So much has happened, so let's get caught up! So there I was..."

The room was dark, and I was ready. Ready to choose my new home. Candor was nice but I couldn't stay, I didn't want them demanding truth, my truth. The lady on stage called a boy named Link; to be honest he was kinda scrawny, but he had guts, and he was now a new rival in Dauntless.

Next I heard my name, "Midna of Candor!" I narrowed my eyes on the bowl of fire. My focus broke, from behind me I heard someone sobbing. I turned my head and locked eyes with my mother, my heart sank but I steeled myself and stepped up to the bowl. She knew I was not coming back to Candor. I ran the blade of the knife across my hand and my blood dropped into the flames. The woman shouted again, "Dauntless!" I finally made my dream come true.

I couldn't stop grinning as I stood with my new family. I sized up that Link kid again; I only came up to his elbow. A few others came to Dauntless and then another Amity boy joined. His name was Ganon and he looked like a powerhouse. His arms alone where the size of my head, and he was my ticket to make it in Dauntless.

The choosing ended, and Dauntless bodies began to shift restlessly. It was interesting, like they all shared some kind of pent up energy and it was contagious. Each one passed it on and soon they would explode. Then, as if a shot went off in a flock of birds, they burst into motion. Bodies were up and running, wildly, but in an awkwardly poetic motion. They moved together and then I noticed I was moving too.

I ran and laughed. Unlike most Candor I like to run, and run I did. In front, I saw them climb up on the train rails and I started to panic, but I had seen this dozens of times. I ran beside the train and reached for the handle. Ganon shoved me and took my spot. I didn't have time to be angry; the train began to pick up speed. I thought I wouldn't make it but a slender arm reached for me. I swallowed my pride and grabbed it, go yanked into the car, and landed on top of my rescuer, Link. I blushed and glared, but he only laughed. I left him, determined to stick with "The Gun Show" Ganon.

We started slowing down by a few tall buildings. I was in the back of the last train car and the wind made it hard to hear anything, but I saw waves of people and color. I needed to prove myself so I went to jump, but Link jumped just as I did. Ganon landed firmly on his feet and clapped Link hard on the back. I was so mad. Here I was trying to be noticed by Ganon and some kid decided to show me up!

A giant man stood on the far ledge, he was built like a mountain and had silver hair, dyed. He would be intimidating had he not been grinning like a moron. His voice boomed as he spoke, "Hello initiates! I am Darunia! I am a leader of Dauntless! Let me be the first to welcome you! However let's leave that for when you actually make it to the compound!" With that he fell back off the ledge and vanished.

I ran to the edge with several others. Nobody was on the surrounding roofs, so I knew that he fell through the center. Without any prompting I blasted out a crazy whistle to get everyone's attention and plunged into the darkness. Everyone said I was screaming, they are wrong, I was laughing, cackling as I hit the hard ropes of the net.

I rolled out of the net, not accepting help. A voice questioned me for my name and I gave it. I stood there watching the others fall in. Link and Ganon went together, and I remembered they were both Amity. How could I have not seen this? They are friends, and I am being a jerk to Link.

My thoughts stop as someone screams. This scream wasn't the "what the heck am I doing jumping off a building" scream; this scream was accompanied by blood and...a thump. Someone hit their arm on a ledge when they jumped, and it snapped. She was Abnegation, she was almost a Dauntless, and now she would become Factionless. This "test" was so easy, so fun, but it hit me then; everything I did could be the last thing I ever do. Everything Dauntless was synonymous with potentially dying.

I couldn't get the image out of my head. She was limp, barely alive, her shattered arm hanging limply from her shoulder. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes I knew I had to move past it.

"And that is how we got to this point today... ummm Cameron! Training and initiation will start next week. Apparently something happened, some accident. So the leaders Nabooru and Darunia are taking over the training. Until next time Cameron!" She turned the camera around to turn it off, and before the power was cut I saw Link again.


	7. Midna's Record: Entry 2

I sighed as I paced the floor back to the large box of tapes. I had no idea what rabbit hole I was diving into with each tape. I have heard very little about Midna, not enough to really know here, but enough to know that these tapes lead down a very dark alley. I tense up for a moment, letting the anxious energies build up in my shoulders and relax. All at once the energy is released and I take a breath of relief. I clutch the second tape in hand and slide it in the out-dated video player. I press the play button and watch as the shaky image finally rests on Midna's face again. I note in my journal, she looks tired and then I give myself over to watching the display.

"I am so exhausted! Dauntless training is not joke at all. It has only been two days, two stinkin days and I am nothing but throbbing muscles, tired joints, and aching bones! I am sixteen and I feel like I'm ninety." She paused for a moment as if she just realized something. "Y'know, I dont think I have seen anyone much older than Darunia... I wonder where they put a Dauntless when they are too old to do Dauntless things? Do they have boring desk jobs? Do they get to retire? Oh well, that doesn't matter. What does matter, is tomorrow. Darunia says we are going to start fighting. I have never fought before. I have never thrown a punch or kicked someone. I came from Candor, our fights were just nasty truthful words! Worst of all I have to fight Zant! What is up with that! He is my friend! "

It was obvious at this time that she was working herself up into a panic. Her hand motions became more exaggerated as she spoke. Her facial expressions went from crazed panic to incredulous glances at the lens. It looked like she was half naturally reacting to her experience, but also hamming it up for an audience she never intended to watch this. "Oh speaking of Zant, I don't know what happened, but He and Ganon just straight up stopped talking to us. As soon as training started it is like something just flipped in them. Some switch, some... some weird thing just made them turn on us. Now they hang out with a couple Dauntless born initiates at meal times, but other than that they are by themselves. Link swears he has no idea what happened. He and Ganon used to be best friends, but no matter what Link does, Ganon wont even talk to him." She looked genuinely sad at this point, her gaze dropping to the sheets of her bed. Then just as quick she looked up into the camera. "I think Zant did something; he has always been a little weird. That Erudite freak. I think he is turning Ganon against us, but I am sure he will come back to us... Ganon can't be drawn in by someone like Zant, right?" She sighed again, the exhaustion overtaking her. "Oh well Cameron, I need to get to sleep... I have to figure out how fighting works and I need a clear head to do that." She reached up and closed the lens, a few muffled sounds of sheets rustling and then it ended.


End file.
